


Hope

by MaaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Portuguese, Romance, Trans Male Character, Transsexual, Two Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaaS/pseuds/MaaS
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky é um homem transgênero que está há alguns meses esperando pela chegada do dia de sua cirurgia de redesignação sexual, porém, um pequeno incidente que nem ele e o namorado Otabek Altin esperavam, acaba por atrapalhar seus planos, fazendo-lhe tomar decisões importantes para sua vida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal! Eu escrevi essa fanfic faz um tempinho já, mas eu só tinha postado ela no SS. Estou revisando minhas fanfics para começar a repostar e nada como começar por Hope, não é mesmo? Essa é minha tentativa de escrever algo diferente e um pouco fora dos padrões da maioria das fanfics yaoi e eu gostei bastante do resultado. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para falar sobre transsexualidade, mas pesquisei bastante sobre e espero ter conseguido transmitir o mínimo sobre o assunto. É uma história de dois capítulos e eu sei que esse assunto renderia uma boa long, mas é o que tem para hoje, sorry! Aliás, o próximo capítulo só sai amanhã, porque já tá tarde e eu não o revisei ainda, além de ele ser bem grandinho SHAUSHAU
> 
> Ah! Para quem já leu, evitem spoilers do final da história nesse capítulo, ok? Para não perder a graça para quem não leu ainda <3
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem e sintam-se livres para comentar ou dar qualquer tipo de crítica construtiva <3
> 
> Artista da fanart usada na capa: miss0lesya.deviantart

Yuri abriu os olhos sentindo o calor corporal de alguém próximo de si e logo viu Otabek totalmente nu dormindo ao seu lado. Não se cansava de olhar para aquele homem. Estavam há quase quatro anos juntos e todas as manhãs que Yuri acordava, se apaixonava cada vez mais pelo moreno que dormia ao seu lado.

Os dois se conheceram em uma boate LGBTQ+ quando Yuri havia começado a mudar sua aparência após sair da casa dos pais ao completar seus 18 anos. Por viver em uma família extremamente preconceituosa, o medo da rejeição e o julgamento dos próprios pais o perseguiu durante sua vida, obrigando-o a esconder sua verdadeira identidade de gênero. Viver em um corpo sentindo que não pertence a ele, foi quase insuportável para Yuri que desde criança se sentia diferente. Quando chegou na adolescência e disse para seus pais que ele não era uma garota, recebeu como resposta que aquele "problema" era apenas uma fase e que logo iria passar. "Como vai passar se eu me sinto assim desde sempre? " Foi o que Yuri pensou ao ouvir que era apenas uma fase. Após trazer esse assunto à tona, seus pais fizeram questão de "influenciá-lo", lhe obrigando a fazer mais "coisas de meninas" para então resolver seu "problema" e quando nada "funcionou", foi levado a um psicólogo. É óbvio que nada daquilo iria adiantar, aliás, ele não estava com nenhum problema; não era uma fase, não era algo ruim, mas seus pais, família e colegas da escola, ninguém entendia, então Yuri aguentou; aguentou até arrumar um emprego em um pequeno supermercado e quando, finalmente, guardou uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, saiu da casa dos seus pais para morar no hotel mais barato que achou; cortou o cabelo, comprou roupas novas e irresponsavelmente começou a tomar hormônio sem indicação médica. Yuri estava desesperado, não aguentava mais se sentir tão mal consigo mesmo depois de tantos anos escondendo ser quem realmente era. Os hormônios fizeram sua voz ficar mais grave, sua massa muscular aumentar, pelos ficarem mais frequentes em seu corpo e até mesmo um pouco de autoestima foi lhe proporcionado, mas a preocupação por estar tomando aquilo sem indicação médica era persistente, pois sabia que era perigoso; mas Yuri estava aflito e ninguém estava lá para ajudá-lo. Quando finalmente foi ver seus pais novamente como um homem que ele sempre foi, a rejeição foi inevitável; ser chamado pelo seu nome de nascimento, enquanto ouvia propostas e mais propostas para resolver seu "problema", nada adiantou, como sempre, não foi aceito. Yuri só queria viver em paz e ser ele mesmo; Yuri queria que o mundo entendesse que ele era igual a qualquer pessoa; Yuri só queria ser feliz. Foi então que em uma noite qualquer do mês de dezembro, enquanto a neve caía do lado de fora de seu apartamento, o loiro se agasalhou e foi para uma boate do outro lado da cidade. Ele precisava ir para algum lugar que não se sentisse completamente deslocado e quando viu um panfleto de uma boate LGBTQ+ na tarde daquele mesmo dia, sentiu-se nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Nunca havia ido em um lugar daquele tipo; não sabia como iria ser e que tipo de pessoas iria encontrar, sem contar da sua preocupação de as pessoas o acharem estranho. Mas Yuri foi; se sentindo nervoso, mas foi. Não havia olhares estranhos destinado a ele naquele lugar, só havia o seu olhar surpreso com a quantidade de pessoas com suas mais belas particularidades. Naquele dia, Yuri sorriu; seu nervosismo se esvaiu no momento em que passou pela porta da boate e ganhou um colar simples de flores de plástico com todas as cores do arco-íris. Tocava Born This Way da Lady Gaga; a letra da música era reconfortante para seu coração e com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ele caminhou até o bar. Ao longo do tempo que passou sentado, algumas pessoas vieram falar com ele; o loiro se assustou com toda a gentileza, mas sorriu enquanto dizia que era novo ali e recusava gentilmente as propostas para dançar. Após pedir uma bebida, ele observou todas aquelas pessoas que dançavam, riam, rodopiavam e se amavam; pessoas de várias etnias; pessoas de várias orientações sexuais; pessoas que deixavam o lugar mais colorido do que já era. Já estava feliz por estar ali mesmo sozinho, mas depois de um tempo naquele lugar, ele sentiu que estava sendo observado; ao olhar para o lado, viu um homem moreno de cabelos levemente raspados nas laterais da cabeça, vestindo uma jaqueta preta de couro enquanto olhava para o loiro. Yuri desviou o olhar envergonhado, mas logo ouviu:

"Você é novo aqui? "

A voz grave e sensual do rapaz fez os batimentos cardíacos de Yuri se acelerarem estranhamente.

"S-Sou" - sua voz falhou ao responder.

O rapaz colocou sua mão na bochecha e apoiou seu cotovelo no balcão do bar para poder olhar para Yuri que ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

"Como você se chama? " - o moreno perguntou.

Mesmo se sentindo nervoso, Yuri não sentia nenhuma ameaça vindo do rapaz sentado ao seu lado, o que lhe permitiu respondê-lo:

"Yuri... Yuri Plisetsky" - ele disse chegando perto do rapaz para o mesmo ouvi-lo melhor.

O moreno sorriu levemente ao estender a mão e dizer:

"Muito prazer, Yuri. Eu me chamo Otabek Altin"

Yuri hesitou, mas logo estendeu sua mão para apertar a do rapaz que sorria levemente, mas gentil, para ele.

Os dois ficaram se conhecendo por quase uma hora; o loiro não se sentia mais nervoso. A companhia de Otabek era relaxante e o deixava confortável, e quando deu por si, já estava rindo. 

"Você quer dançar comigo?" - Otabek perguntou de repente ao se levantar.

"E-Eu... não sei" - Yuri disse envergonhado.

"Vamos"

Otabek estendeu a mão e sorriu para ele, o que fez o loiro mandar todas as suas hesitações embora, para então pegar a mão do moreno e segui-lo para o meio da pista de dança. A música era agitada e todos dançavam em volta dos dois, mas Yuri não sabia como dançar, o que o fez paralisar. Otabek percebendo a situação, sorriu e passou a mão, gentilmente, pela cintura de Yuri, chegando mais perto do loiro.

"Tudo bem, não precisa ter vergonha. Podemos dançar de qualquer jeito independente da música" - Otabek sussurrou no ouvido de Yuri.

O loiro seguiu os passos lentos de Otabek que iam de um lado para o outro apesar da música agitada e, aos poucos, ele se sentiu confortável o suficiente para passar suas mãos em volta do pescoço do moreno. Yuri podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Otabek ao repousar seu rosto perto do pescoço dele, logo fechando seus olhos enquanto deixava ser guiado pelos passos lentos do companheiro de dança. Não demorou muito e Otabek se afastou de Yuri para poder girá-lo em torno de si mesmo com um dos braços acima da cabeça, e quando a volta terminou, o loiro sentiu-se sendo puxado rapidamente para o moreno que voltou sua mão na cintura de Yuri que logo sentiu o rosto de Otabek se aproximar do seu.

"Você é lindo, Yuri"

Otabek fitava os olhos verde azulados do loiro que o encarava de volta sentindo como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca.

"Você... também" - ele respondeu envergonhado.

O moreno sorriu e aproximou sua boca no ouvido do outro.

"Posso te beijar? " - ele sussurrou.

Otabek se afastou para voltar a encarar Yuri que depois de alguns segundos assentiu com a cabeça com o rosto levemente corado. Os olhos do moreno deixaram de fitar as orbes do outro para se fixarem em sua boca um pouco antes de selar seus lábios com os dele carinhosamente. Yuri nunca havia sido beijado, muito menos tocado daquela maneira, mas o que lhe surpreendia mesmo, era o sentimento que estava tendo; toda aquela empolgação passando por cada parte de seu corpo, enquanto seu coração batia feito louco e se aquecia de um modo desconhecido.

Ele não queria que Otabek parasse de beijá-lo, mas depois de alguns minutos, o beijo acabou e os dois voltaram a dançar. Yuri não queria ir embora. Ele não queria voltar para sua vida complicada; ele definitivamente não queria se despedir daquele rapaz gentil no final da noite, porém, as horas se passaram e ele precisava partir.

"Eu preciso ir" - Yuri sussurrou no ouvido de Otabek que ainda o abraçava.

"Por quê? "

O loiro sorriu com aquela pergunta.

"Porque já é tarde"

"Já que é tarde, eu posso te levar até sua casa"

"Não precisa"

"Por favor. Eu levaria com prazer"

Yuri se manteve em silêncio por cerca de um minuto, para então aceitar a oferta. De mãos dadas, os dois foram até o bar, onde Otabek pagou a conta dos dois, recusando totalmente o dinheiro de do loiro. Até que o moreno chamou uma drag queen de olhos azuis, impecavelmente maquiada e bem vestida.

"Georgi, empresta um capacete para mim? " - pediu Otabek.

"Claro, querido!"

A drag entrou por uma porta, mas logo saiu para entregar dois capacetes pretos para Otabek.

"Volte sempre, querido!" - Georgi disse para Yuri.

"Voltarei, obrigado!" - Yuri respondeu sorrindo gentilmente.

Mesmo voltando embora na Harley-Davidson de Otabek, enquanto a neve caía timidamente, Yuri não sentia frio, seu corpo estava quente assim como o de Otabek que o protegia do vento que vinha em direção aos dois. O loiro disse onde morava para o moreno que logo parou em frente ao seu apartamento barato.

"Obrigado" - Yuri disse com uma leve dor no peito pela noite ter chegado ao fim.

"Foi um prazer"

Os dois se olharam por alguns minutos antes de Yuri acenar com a mão e se virar.

"Yuri! " - Otabek chamou.

O loiro se virou surpreso.

"Posso te ver de novo? " - o moreno perguntou enquanto o fitava.

Yuri não conseguiu impedir seu sorriso de estampar sua face, pois a empolgação que tinha ido embora dando lugar para a decepção, voltou com as palavras de Otabek.

"S-Sim... claro!"

Otabek sorriu de volta e logo lhe entregou um papel com um número de telefone escrito.

"Então nos vemos"

O moreno sorriu para Yuri e o encarou mais uma vez antes de partir, deixando o loiro paralisado em frente ao seu apartamento, segurando firmemente seu grito de felicidade.

Os dias foram se passando e os dois começaram a se encontrar em lugares além da boate. Yuri já estava há mais de um ano tomando hormônios, então sua transição já estava um tanto avançada, porém, não o suficiente para o loiro não se preocupar com o fato do Otabek perceber que ele era um homem transgênero. Ele enrolava uma bandagem nos seios que não eram grandes, então dava facilmente para disfarçá-los, o que ele não sabia, era que no fundo, Otabek sabia que ele era um homem transgênero. Quanto mais dias os dois saiam e acabavam por se beijarem, Yuri ficava ainda mais preocupado com o fato de não ter contado para Otabek sobre ele. E então depois de, praticamente, passar uma semana sem dormir com todos seus medos ocupando sua cabeça, Yuri resolveu contar para Otabek.

"Você parece nervoso, Yuri" - Otabek falou ao encontrá-lo no parque da cidade.

O loiro não parava de mexer nas mãos e estralar seus dedos que nem estralavam mais.

"A-Acho... que eu preciso... te contar uma coisa" - a voz de Yuri tremia e nem era por causa do frio.

"Me conta, então. Você está me deixando preocupado"

Yuri estava com medo; seus lábios tremiam e sua mente não estava mais processando; ele gostava do Otabek e podia imaginar a dor que iria sentir caso o moreno não o aceitasse também. Era assustador; era apavorante. Yuri estava quase que entrando em pânico quando Otabek o segurou pelo ombro.

"Yuri! Você está bem? Você está me assustando. Por que está quase chorando? "

"Eu... eu..."

Otabek segurou as mãos de Yuri que tremiam.

"Ei! Calma, está tudo bem. Respira fundo e me conta quando se acalmar"

O loiro se manteve em silêncio tentando acalmar sua mente que insistia em trazer lembranças de todas as vezes que fora rejeitado na vida e sentindo as mãos de Otabek acariciando as suas, Yuri respirou fundo.

"Eu não sou... quer dizer, eu sou homem, mas... mas..."

Como se contava aquilo para Otabek? Yuri não encontrava palavras. Mas o moreno o surpreendeu quando o mesmo sorriu. O loiro ficou ainda mais nervoso por não saber o que aquele sorriso significava, mas, para seu espanto, ele foi abraçado.

"Não tem, "mas", Yuri. Você é homem, eu já entendi"

"Mas, Otabek, eu ainda não..."

"Eu não me importo. Isso não te faz menos homem para mim, para você ou para qualquer pessoa. Eu te aceito exatamente do jeito que você é"

A palavra "aceito" ecoou na mente de Yuri como se ele nunca tivesse a ouvido, e, depois de um minuto de espanto, o loiro caiu no choro enquanto se deixava ser abraçado por Otabek. Yuri, finalmente, foi aceito; Yuri, finalmente, confiava em alguém.

O mês passou e não demorou para ele perceber que estava apaixonado. Apesar de tudo, ainda não tinha certeza se o moreno queria um relacionamento sério com ele que, iria além daqueles beijos que os dois trocavam, mas para sua surpresa, no começo de fevereiro daquele ano, quando Yuri estava procurando Otabek que o havia deixado sozinho no bar da boate conversando com Georgi, ouviu a música parar e uma voz tão familiar para o loiro ecoou pelo salão.

"Yuri Plisetsky..."

De olhos arregalados, Yuri viu Otabek segurando um microfone do lado da mulher que administrava o som da boate. Todas as pessoas olharam para o moreno que encarava o loiro no bar, logo levando a atenção toda para ele, deixando-o totalmente envergonhado. "O que ele está fazendo?!" Yuri se perguntou mentalmente.

"...em um dia qualquer de dezembro, eu estava exatamente neste lugar onde estou, e de longe, eu vi você aí, bem onde você está. Você estava tão... lindo, que eu não consegui desviar meu olhar. Com o coração acelerado de empolgação eu fui até a pessoa loira sentada em frente ao bar e ao chegar mais perto de ti, pude ver que sua beleza era muito maior. Ah, Yuri... você sorriu e conversou comigo e eu amei aquela noite. Talvez não seja possível alguém se apaixonar por uma pessoa no mesmo dia que a conheceu, mas eu me apaixonei por você; foi inevitável. E depois de tanto tempo depois daquele dia, eu estou aqui, para pedir para você ficar comigo" - a mulher ao seu lado entrega uma caixinha de veludo para Otabek e ele continua - "Eu te amo, Yuri, e eu quero muito que você aceite a namorar comigo. Você aceita? "

Todas as pessoas olharam sorrindo para Yuri que estava completamente vermelho, surpreso, sem saber o que dizer. Mas depois de um minuto, ele se levantou; as pessoas abriram caminho para ele chegar até o Otabek que abriu seus braços para recebê-lo em um abraço.

"É... claro que eu aceito" - Yuri sorriu ao sussurrar no ouvido do agora namorado.

"Fala no microfone a resposta! " - alguém gritou no meio da multidão.

Yuri se escondeu no pescoço de Otabek e pegou o microfone dele.

"Eu aceito" - ele disse timidamente.

As pessoas na boate explodiram em aplausos e gritos de empolgação.

"E-Eu... também te amo" - Yuri sussurrou no ouvido de Otabek.

Logo, as pessoas começaram a gritar em uníssono "Beija! Beija! ", fazendo Yuri que mesmo, totalmente envergonhado, beijar Otabek de modo carinhoso, tirando uma empolgação exagerada da "plateia", que ainda esperavam pela troca de aliança de namoro. A felicidade de saber que seu amor era correspondido não coube no peito dos dois, que mesmo rodeados por pessoas, sentiam que aquele momento eram apenas deles.

Com o começo do namoro, Otabek convidou Yuri para morar junto com ele e o loiro aceitou com toda felicidade, porém, ao conviverem juntos, o assunto dos hormônios veio à tona, e ele acabou descobrindo que Yuri os tomava sem indicação médica. Otabek não brigou com Yuri, apenas ficou preocupado, assim apoiando o namorado a ir a um especialista que, além de ajudá-lo, também o encaminhou para um acompanhamento psicológico. O loiro apenas precisava de apoio e ele havia conseguido. Otabek também o apoiou quando Yuri quis retirar as mamas após conseguir dinheiro necessário para fazer o procedimento, além de ficar com ele por toda a sua recuperação.

Passando quase um ano de relacionamento, Yuri e Otabek não haviam se relacionado sexualmente; O loiro não estava pronto e Otabek respeitou isso, até que ele se sentiu pronto o suficiente.

"Você tem certeza? " - Otabek o questionou preocupado por ele estar se sentindo forçado. - "Eu vou esperar, Yura, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu te amo e isso vai muito além de ter relação sexual com você"

Yuri adorava quando era chamando de Yura por Otabek; fazia meses que o moreno lhe tinha dado aquele apelido.

"Você não quer? " - Yuri questionou.

"É claro que eu quero, meu amor, mas eu quero se você quiser"

Yuri estava pronto; ele queria dar esse passo importante junto com Otabek. E quando o dia chegou, seu nervosismo tomou conta. Estava com medo de Otabek não gostar do corpo dele; estava com medo de ser julgado novamente; estava com medo de se sentir estranho.

"E-Eu... ainda não fiz... a cirurgia" - Yuri avisou.

Otabek sorriu gentilmente para seu namorado que estava cheio de medo.

"Eu não me importo. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito e isso não te faz menos homem. A única coisa que eu me importo é se você está feliz com isso; se você está pronto. Não precisa ter pressa, meu amor, eu vou te esperar"

Mas as preocupações de Yuri se esvaíram com as palavras do namorado, que perguntou mais cinco vezes se ele estava pronto.

Yuri não se sentiu estranho. Otabek não o rejeitou. E o prazer que ele pensou que não sentiria, ele sentiu. Otabek foi gentil como se estivesse tocando em um diamante precioso, o que deixou o loiro à vontade para o momento íntimo entre os dois; porém, Yuri sentia que não estava sentindo todo o prazer que seu corpo podia lhe oferecer. A partir disso, o relacionamento deles foi melhorando cada vez mais. Yuri foi cada vez mais confiando em Otabek, que nunca desapontou o loiro que ele tanto amava.

Mas não era suficiente para Yuri, ele ainda não se sentia feliz completamente consigo mesmo. Então, depois de muito tempo fazendo tratamento psicológico e guardando cada centavo de seu dinheiro, juntamente com a ajuda financeira de Otabek que por acaso ganhava muito bem como gerente de uma grande empresa, Yuri decidiu, finalmente, fazer a cirurgia de redesignação sexual. Estava empolgado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo; ainda iria demorar para chegar o dia da cirurgia e teria que passar alguns meses sem tomar suas doses de hormônio, mas ele sentia que tudo ficaria bem. E agora, estava em sua cama olhando para seu namorado dormindo, pensando que só faltava um mês para sua cirurgia. Yuri se sentia enjoado; não lembrava de ter comido algo no dia anterior que podia estar lhe fazendo mal; pensou consigo que era normal ter enjoos matinais de vez em quando, então apenas o ignorou, porém, o enjoo virou ânsia e ele precisou ir correndo para o banheiro.

\- Você está bem? - ouviu Otabek perguntando do outro lado da porta depois de alguns minutos.

\- Um pou...

Yuri foi interrompido por mais uma onda de enjoo que persistiu pelo resto da tarde daquele dia. O loiro não foi ao médico pensando ser apenas uma virose e que logo passaria com um pouco de repouso. Mas uma semana se passou e Yuri não melhorou. Otabek preocupado, o levou para o hospital, onde foi exposto a alguns exames e no fim, o médico disse:

\- Senhor, Plisetsky, seus exames estão ok, mas de acordo com seu prontuário, o senhor parou de tomar seus hormônios há alguns meses, certo? - o médico disse.

\- Sim, o que isso tem a ver? Estou tendo alguma reação por causa disso?

\- Provavelmente não, mas eu gostaria de pedir um exame em particular.

\- Qual? - Otabek perguntou preocupado.

\- Um exame de gravidez.

O silêncio pairou sobre aquela pequena sala de consultório e o pânico tomou conta de Yuri que mal conseguia pensar naquela possibilidade absurda.

\- É um pouco raro pelo tempo que você está tomando hormônios, mas não é impossível; há uma possibilidade.

"Não é possível! " Yuri pensou. Não conseguia falar ou parar de olhar incrédulo para o médico.

\- Talvez não seja isso, mas gostaria de fazer um exame para confirmar.

\- Quanto tempo para o exame ficar pronto? - Otabek pergunta por Yuri.

\- Vocês podem passar aqui amanhã cedo.

O médico pediu para que os dois passassem na enfermaria para a coleta de sangue, enquanto Yuri se manteve em silêncio por todo o tempo.

\- Yura, você está bem? - Otabek perguntou preocupado quando os dois entraram no carro.

\- Passa na farmácia - Yuri apenas falou logo voltando ao seu silêncio.

Otabek acatou seu pedido e foi para a farmácia mais próxima, onde Yuri entrou para comprar alguns exames de gravidez. Quietos, os dois voltaram para a casa e quando Yuri passou da porta de entrada, foi direto para o banheiro com a sacola da farmácia. Ele usou todos. Esperou cada exame ficar pronto. E quando todos deram positivos, Yura sussurrou:

\- Beka...

Ele respirou fundo entrando em pânico.

\- Beka! - o loiro gritou.

Otabek abriu a porta rapidamente para segurar Yuri que estava pronto para cair. O moreno olhou rápido pelos exames positivos e abraçou seu namorado deixando-o chorar em seu ombro. 

\- Me perdoa, meu amor - Otabek sussurrou ao acariciar os cabelos dourados de Yuri. - Me perdoa...

Otabek estava se sentindo mal, ele não sabia como Yuri estava se sentindo realmente, mas seu choro era de desespero e, vê-lo daquele jeito, doía. Yuri não conseguiu ficar de pé e foi lentamente caindo no chão nos braços de Otabek que se sentou com ele no piso gelado enquanto o abraçava fortemente, querendo tomar a dor dele para si, e depois de quase uma hora, o loiro adormeceu em seus braços. Carregando-o, Otabek levou ele para a cama, deitando seu namorado no meio de suas pernas, deixando a cabeça dele apoiada em seu peito. Cobrindo seu corpo com a coberta deles, Otabek o abraçou forte, tentando que, de alguma forma, pudesse absorver todos os sentimentos ruins que a pessoa que ele amava estivesse sentindo. Mesmo dormindo, Yuri ainda soluçava por causa do tanto que havia chorado e a cada soluço o moreno o apertava mais, tentando protegê-lo sem saber, realmente, do quê. Otabek se sentia culpado por não ter se prevenido; ele não sabia como Yuri ia lidar com aquela situação quase certa, mas tinha certeza que apoiaria seu namorado com o que ele decidisse.

Yuri não quis ir ao hospital no dia seguinte, então Otabek foi pegar o exame que por acaso tinha dado positivo também. O médico pediu para que ele pedisse para o companheiro ir ao hospital o quanto antes para começarem o acompanhamento médico ou até mesmo decidir se ficariam com o bebê ou não.

Otabek não sabia o que fazer para ajudar Yuri; ele se sentia culpado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas uma coisa era fato: Otabek não iria deixá-lo sozinho naquela situação.

Ao chegar em casa, viu que Yuri ainda estava deitado na cama deles em posição fetal. Lentamente, Otabek caminhou até ele, e deitou atrás do mesmo, passando a mão por sua cintura, abraçando-o forte.

\- O que ele falou? - Yuri perguntou com a voz rouca.

\- Ele falou que você deveria... ir o quanto antes para o hospital, começar o tratamento e... decidir... se você quer ou não o bebê - o moreno disse sentindo uma pontada no peito.

Yuri começou a chorar baixo de novo, o que fez Otabek apertá-lo mais forte.

\- Tudo bem, Yura, eu estou aqui - o moreno sussurrou.

\- O quê... o que eu faço, Beka? E-Eu não sei o que fazer...

\- Ah, meu amor... eu vou te apoiar no que você decidir.

Otabek queria um filho, mas ele queria mais ainda que o companheiro estivesse feliz, aliás, sua felicidade dependia disso; nada faria sentido se Yuri não estivesse bem.

O loiro saiu dos braços de Otabek para se sentar e o encarar.

\- E se eu não quiser? E se eu querer abortar?

Otabek se sentou em frente ao namorado e acariciou a bochecha do mesmo limpando as lágrimas que desciam.

\- Você quer isso?

\- E-Eu não sei... mas... você...

\- Yura, eu não disse que estarei aqui para te apoiar no que você decidir? Meu amor, o corpo é seu, eu não vou te impedir ou terminar com você; eu vou estar aqui.

\- Você quer? Você quer o filho? - Yuri perguntou.

\- E você? Você quer? Eu quero o que você decidir.

\- Mas eu não sei, Beka! - Yuri gritou ao cair no choro novamente.

Otabek o abraçou para reconfortá-lo; ele não sabia o que fazer também, não podia falar que queria o filho, porque tinha medo de Yuri continuar a gravidez por causa dele, mas no final, teve que falar:

\- Yura, meu amor, você não precisa ter medo! Com qualquer decisão que você tomar, eu estarei aqui. Lembre-se: uma família é composta por amor e não apenas de um pai e uma mãe; e o que mais temos é amor. Se você não quiser esse filho, eu ainda estarei aqui e, se um dia decidirmos ter um bebê, então adotaremos, pois, o amor será o mesmo.

\- Beka...

Yuri abraçou o namorado se sentindo melhor com seu apoio, mas ainda não sabendo o que fazer.

\- Eu posso decidir isso depois? Eu não sei ainda, Beka.

\- Claro, Yura. Que tal eu fazer a janta hoje? Eu preparo o que você quiser.

\- Tudo bem... eu quero... pirozhki...

O loiro apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e sussurrou.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, meu amor, e com certeza farei pirozhki para você.

\- Obrigado - Yuri sussurrou enquanto chorava pela última vez.

A semana se passou e os dois conversaram muito sobre o assunto da gravidez, além de pesquisarem sobre; é claro que um médico poderia explicar melhor, mas Yuri queria saber o básico do que iria passar, pois seria longos nove meses, e sua decisão de passar ou não passar por isso era a mais importante de todas.

No domingo de noite, enquanto os dois estavam se arrumando para dormir, Yuri se ajeitou no peito de Otabek que estava de olhos fechados, porém, acordado e disse:

\- Beka...

\- Oi, Yura?

\- Acho que eu decidi...

Otabek abriu os olhos surpreso sentindo seu coração se acelerar.

\- E o que você decidiu, meu amor?

\- Eu...

**_Continua..._ **


	2. Esperança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal! Esse é o último capítulo de Hope e eu espero que vocês gostem dele <3   
> Boa leitura a todos!

Otabek se sentou na cama pronto para receber a resposta do seu companheiro.

— Eu acho que eu quero – Yuri sussurrou.

Otabek sentiu sua garganta se apertar e logo abraçou o loiro.

— Você tem certeza?

— Eu acho que preciso ouvir mais sobre isso do médico, mas... acho que sim.

Yuri tremia e Otabek podia sentir isso.

— Nós vamos ir amanhã para o hospital e vamos pensar melhor nisso, ok? Você precisa ter certeza, meu amor.

— Eu pensei muito sério em não querer, mas quando eu começava a imaginar um bebê nosso, com cabelos negros como os seus, chamando a gente de “papai”, eu... eu.... Beka, quero ter um filho seu... eu ainda estou com medo e confuso, mas...

— Eu sei, Yura, eu sei.

Com o rosto apoiado no ombro do loiro, Otabek não conseguiu segurar o aperto na garganta e logo sentiu seu rosto ficando molhado com suas lágrimas. Yuri passou a mãos nos cabelos do namorado que chorou baixinho por um bom tempo. Otabek chorou por não aguentar mais guardar para si mesmo, sua preocupação, seu nervosismo, sua culpa e seu medo. Ele sabia que deveria se manter forte para Yuri, mas as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. Mas Yuri estava bem; Otabek estava lá e isso que importava; saber que ele estava o apoiando em qualquer decisão dava força para o loiro que estava pronto para ir falar com um médico.

— Olha aqui, Beka.

Yuri colocou as mãos no ombro dele para afastá-lo gentilmente e olhar para o rosto do namorado de olhos, agora, vermelhos.

— Por que está chorando, Beka?

— Eu... eu não queria que você tivesse que passar por isso. Todas essas preocupações, decisões, sentimentos ruins; eu só queria que você fosse feliz.

— Ei! Eu sou feliz! Eu sou feliz por causa de você!

Yuri acariciou gentilmente o rosto do companheiro que logo fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho.

— Mas... – começou Otabek.

— Eu estou bem, Beka. Eu só preciso que você esteja aqui.

— Eu vou estar aqui, Yura. Eu sempre estarei aqui.

— Então, já é o suficiente.

O loiro abraçou o moreno novamente, antes de se afastar para beijar seus lábios macios e com um gosto salgado de suas lágrimas. Otabek passou seus braços pela cintura de Yuri trazendo-o mais para si, enquanto o loiro entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço do companheiro.

— Eu te amo, Beka – Yuri sussurrou.

— Eu também te amo, meu amor.

Ao se deitarem, Otabek quis acariciar a barriga de Yuri que estava com seu filho dentro de si, mas hesitou; não queria fazer nada que, de alguma forma, fizesse Yuri hesitar em tomar uma decisão que seria totalmente dele, pensando em o que o moreno iria pensar. Então, apenas o abraçou normalmente naquela noite, esperando com o coração nervoso pela decisão do namorado que ainda não tinha certeza de sua difícil escolha.

No dia seguinte, Yuri respirou fundo antes de entrar na pequena sala do médico.

— É bom te ver aqui, senhor Plisetsky! Como se sente?

— Um pouco nervoso – ele sorri suavemente.

Otabek entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Yuri que, por acaso, estavam gelados e trêmulos, e apertou sua mão para dar apoio ao namorado que se sentia nervoso, porém, Otabek se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Yuri fez todas as perguntas para o médico sobre como funcionaria a gravidez e conseguiu respostas mais abrangentes do que tinha visto na Internet. O fato de ele ter que parar de tomar hormônios por 9 meses, fez o loiro hesitar por um momento.

— Eu posso tomar um ar lá fora? – Yuri pediu.

— Claro!

O loiro se levantou e foi para o lado de fora do hospital com Otabek logo atrás dele. Suas mãos passaram pelos seus cabelos rapidamente, se sentindo um pouco desesperado com a quantidade de informações que tinha acabado de receber; até que Otabek segurou seus ombros.

— Yura, calma – o moreno disse calmamente. – Respira fundo. Está tudo bem, amor.

— Não é tão fácil me acalmar, Beka! Tem um bebê dentro de mim!

— É normal você se sentir desesperado, meu amor. Ei! – Otabek segurou o rosto do namorado. – Você não precisa ter pressa, calma, vai dar tudo certo, eu estou aqui, não estou?

Yuri assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando controlar seu nervosismo.

— Eu quero... eu quero um filho... mas eu estou com medo.

Otabek encostou sua testa na do loiro que ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados.

— Ter medo é normal, eu também estou com medo, mas sabe, Yura, sentir medo não quer dizer ser fraco, só significa que você se importa demais, e como eu me importo muito com você, o medo é inevitável, porém, ele não me impede de ser forte pela pessoa que eu amo. Se você não quiser o filho, eu estarei sendo forte ao seu lado; se você quiser ter um filho, eu serei forte pelos dois, mas, amor, você precisa entender que serão longos nove meses; eu não posso dizer que será fácil, mas caso você precise, eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para fazer desses meses os melhores possíveis para você e nosso filho. Eu não vou fugir, Yura.

Otabek observava as lágrimas silenciosas do namorado descendo por seu rosto e logo passou suas mãos em volta dele, deixando que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu peito.

— Nós podemos esperar mais um pouco. Você pode conversar com sua psicóloga e pensar melhor sobre isso. Nós podemos esperar mais uma semana para você tomar sua decisão.

Yuri passou seus braços pela cintura de Otabek e o apertou forte agradecido por suas palavras, que sempre o acalmava não importava a situação. Yuri conseguia sentir o suporte que tinha ali e isso o permitia continuar andando.

— Obrigado... – ele sussurrou.

— Nunca me cansarei de dizer que eu estarei aqui por você, Yura.

Ao entrarem de novo no hospital, Yuri decidiu conversar com sua psicóloga para colocar seus pensamentos e decisões no lugar.

A semana se passou e as sessões acalmaram, consideravelmente, o loiro que já estava pensando com mais calma sobre o assunto. Otabek participou de duas sessões na semana, aliás, ele também seria pai e Yuri precisaria de alguém para dar todo o suporte para ele.

Ao chegar do trabalho na sexta-feira, Otabek encontrou Yuri dormindo no sofá com as duas mãos na barriga, enquanto sua camisa estava levantada. O moreno encostou a cabeça na parede apreciando aquela cena, e, por um momento, conseguiu imaginar a barriga de Yuri crescendo com seu filho em seu interior, porém, logo mandou esse pensamento embora, pois seu namorado não havia decidido se iria mesmo ficar com o bebê e não importava qual seria sua decisão ou o quanto o Otabek queria o filho, o moreno o apoiaria de qualquer modo, aliás, o corpo era de Yuri e a decisão só cabia a ele.

Otabek caminhou lentamente até ele e se sentou na beirada do sofá para então acariciar as mãos pálidas do loiro.

— Eu... não vou conseguir, Beka – Yuri disse surpreendendo Otabek que pensava que o namorado estava dormindo.

O coração do moreno falhou por um minuto, enquanto o mesmo mordia os lábios sentindo uma dor desconfortável.

— Tudo bem, Yura. Se for isso que você decidiu, então tudo bem. Nós podemos falar com o médico para você marcar o abor...

— Não, Beka! – Yuri se senta rapidamente. – Eu não vou conseguir abortar! É isso que eu não vou conseguir!

— V-Você tem certeza? – a voz de Otabek falhou ao perguntar.

— Sim. Eu estou muito mais calmo agora e sinceramente não consigo me ver abortando essa criança. Eu estava aqui deitado passando minhas mãos pela barriga e... e eu só poderia imaginar como seria quando ele começasse a se mexer, e Beka – Yuri sorriu – eu fiquei sorrindo como um completo bobo! Eu quero sentir, Beka; quero sentir isso! Eu sei que vai ser difícil, talvez eu tenha problemas emocionais com o passar dos meses, mas eu tenho você, não tenho? Você não disse que vai me ajudar a passar por isso? É nosso bebê, meu amor, eu quero ele.

Otabek franziu a testa e mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando se manter firme, mas quando Yuri sorriu animadamente para ele, seu coração vacilou fazendo suas lágrimas descerem.

— Ah, Beka...

Yura o abraçou tentando reconfortá-lo.

— Era para eu estar te abraçando – o moreno sussurrou.

— Por que você está chorando, meu amor?

— Eu estou feliz... eu estou feliz porque você parece estar feliz.

— É claro que eu estou feliz! Nós vamos ter um bebê. Como não ficarmos bem com isso?

— Mas...

— Eu estou bem, de verdade – Yuri sussurrou.

Otabek passou as mãos pela cintura do namorado e o abraçou de volta deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Yuri estava bem; naquela tarde, já mais calmo em relação a gravidez, ele pensou bem e toda vez que a imagem de um filho vinha em sua cabeça, o loiro sorria tão alegremente que alguns gritos de empolgação foram inevitáveis. Yuri estava preocupado com o que as pessoas iriam pensar dele durante sua gravidez; ele estava preocupado em ser taxado como mãe e mulher novamente por causa daquele processo, mas Yuri sabia que a gravidez não era algo exclusivo apenas para mulheres, pois homens transgêneros também podia engravidar e isso não fazia deles menos homens do que qualquer um. Dar de frente com a sociedade seria um desafio, mas ele não estava sozinho dessa vez e isso dava uma confiança a mais para Yuri que teve que enfrentar os preconceitos e julgamentos de todos em sua volta, praticamente, a sua vida toda, mas dessa vez seria diferente; ele não deixaria as pessoas dizerem o que ele podia ou não podia; o que ele era ou o que ele não era; não importava. Yuri estava decidido; Yuri mais do que ninguém sabia tudo sobre ele mesmo, e mais do que isso, a pessoa que ele amava o entendia como nenhuma outra pessoa entendeu. Quem se importava com a sociedade? Por que ele não podia ser feliz sem pensar nela? Os dois estavam felizes, isso já não era o suficiente?

O loiro se encaixou no meio das pernas de Otabek, se debruçando em seu peito enquanto o outro se deitava de barriga para cima.

— Vamos ter um filho? – Yuri perguntou com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

— Vamos ter um filho! – Otabek sorriu de volta enquanto o abraçava.

Yuri finalmente havia decidido passar por tudo aquilo. Se ele estava com medo? É claro! Mas o medo não o fazia fraco.

Os dois foram para o hospital dias depois e com a presença da psicóloga, mais uma longa conversa, Yuri disse sua decisão final: “Eu vou continuar com a gravidez”. Otabek não estava se aguentando de felicidade e todo o peso que ele guardou para si mesmo, saiu em um choro constante e sofrido no banheiro do hospital.

— Beka? – Yuri entrou no banheiro ouvindo alguém chorando.

Otabek se manteve em silêncio sentado na tampa do vaso sanitário com a cabeça baixa e o braço em frente ao rosto.

— É você que está chorando?

Yuri foi andando olhando por de baixo de cada porta para ver onde o namorado se encontrava e ao ver o sapato do parceiro parou em frente a ela.

— Você está bem? – Yuri perguntou preocupado.

— Estou...

Otabek se desmanchava em lágrimas por finalmente poder respirar. A culpa e a preocupação haviam consumido ele durante todo o tempo que tentou se manter forte, tais sentimentos ficaram tão fortes que estava impedindo-o de respirar.

— Por que está chorando?

— Eu... eu não sei...

— Vamos, abra a porta para mim.

— Não, eu disse que eu ia ser forte... não quero que me veja assim.

— Vamos, Beka, eu também posso ser forte por você.

— Yura...

— Vamos, vamos!

Yuri se sentia leve e sorria, pois, sabia que Otabek precisava apenas de um abraço; ele sabia que todas aquelas lágrimas eram sua preocupação se esvaindo. O loiro não era bobo, ele sabia que toda aquela situação estava pesando no consciente de Otabek, pois se fosse o contrário, ele também se sentiria daquele jeito.

Depois de alguns minutos, o moreno destrancou a porta e continuou sentado.

— Olha esse seu rosto, Beka! – Yuri sorriu enquanto falava. – Você sabe que não precisa ficar se escondendo para chorar, eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar também. Agora saia daí e vem cá.

Com o rosto todo inchado, Otabek se levantou e foi abraçar o pescoço de Yuri que estava esperando de braços abertos.

— Obrigado – Otabek sussurrou enquanto molhava o ombro do companheiro.

— Eu que agradeço, meu amor.

 

Logo, Yuri começou a fazer vários exames de sangue necessários para enfim confirmar que seu corpo estava em ordem para uma gravidez saudável.

 

Sentado em um banco no fundo do quintal da casa de Otabek, Yuri via o vapor condensado saindo de sua boca ao expirar calmamente. Ele colocou seu cachecol de estampa de oncinha em frente ao nariz e olhou para o céu que estava ficando, gradativamente, mais escuro naquele final de tarde. O loiro estava completamente agasalhado, mas conseguia sentir sua barriga maior do que um dia já foi. Já estava na 17ª semana de gravidez e iria fazer o ultrassom no dia seguinte para saber o sexo do seu bebê e isso estava deixando Yuri cada vez mais ansioso. Apesar de estar feliz, a falta do hormônio tirado de repente mais a gestação, estava deixando seu emocional abalado, o que o deixava depressivo de vez em quando, mas como sempre Otabek estava lá para o ajudar.

— O que está fazendo aí fora nesse frio, Yura?! – Otabek disse indignado.

— Eu gosto do inverno – Yuri disse calmamente.

— Você vai ficar doente!

Rapidamente, Otabek entrou dentro da casa e logo voltou com o cobertor grosso deles, para então se sentar do lado de Yuri e cobrir os dois.

— Olha as suas mãos, Yura! O que eu faço com você?!

O moreno esfregou suas mãos nas de Yuri que estavam extremamente frias e respirou fundo tentando não dar outra bronca no namorado.

— Mas aqui está tão gostoso – Yuri disse se aconchegando ao peito de Otabek.

O moreno englobou o loiro na coberta o cobrindo completamente, até mesmo seu rosto.

— Beka!

— Você não pode passar frio, meu amor. Vou te cobrir por inteiro.

Yuri encostou seu nariz gelado no pescoço de Otabek que se arrepiou por inteiro. Logo, o moreno se cobriu para de baixo da coberta para poder olhar o companheiro e apertar o seu nariz.

— Teimoso!

— Não sou!

— É sim! Vamos para dentro, eu vou fazer um chá para você.

— Eu quero um doce!

— Você tem que comer coisas saudáveis.

— Mas eu quero um doce! – Yuri falou enquanto fazia beicinho.

Otabek riu com a expressão do namorado e logo se curvou para beijar seus lábios frios.

— Então te comprarei um doce.

Yuri se ajeitou no colo do moreno, entrelaçando suas pernas nas costas do mesmo para então beijá-lo novamente. O corpo de um estava quente, o do outro gelado, mas logo, começou a ficar abafado para os dois embaixo daquele cobertor. A língua de Yuri dançava com a de Otabek em um ritmo perfeito, fazendo o frio do lado de fora da casa, não tão frio assim.

 

 

Deitado em uma estreita cama de hospital, Yuri esperava a obstetra enquanto segurava a mão de Otabek.

— Bom dia, senhor Plisetsky, como está se sentindo hoje?

A médica Mila entrou no quarto e logo se sentou em frente a um monitor de ultrassom ao lado de Yuri.

— Me sinto... bem.

— Que hesitação é essa? Está se sentindo bem mesmo? – ela perguntou preocupada enquanto levantava a camisa do loiro gentilmente.

— Só estou um pouco nervoso.

Yuri riu sentindo seu corpo tremer levemente com o nervosismo. Otabek percebendo isso, logo apertou a mão do namorado ao sorrir para o mesmo.

— Ok, vamos lá então – a médica disse.

Yuri se arrepiou ao sentir o gel gelado encostar na pele da sua barriga e logo a médica começou o procedimento ao olhar atentamente para a tela do monitor. O loiro já estava começando a ficar nervoso enquanto pensava que havia algo de errado com seu bebê, mas logo Mila olhou para ele e sorriu.

— Você quer saber o sexo?

Yuri olhou para Otabek pedindo uma opinião.

— Você que sabe – o moreno falou.

— Eu quero – Yuri disse decidido.

— É uma linda menininha completamente saudável.

Mila virou o monitor e aumentou o volume do mesmo para Yuri escutar o coração dela. Os corações dos pais babões que olhavam maravilhados para a tela, batiam quase que em sincronia, completamente acelerados de emoção. Sorrindo, Yuri deixou algumas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto timidamente enquanto agradecia a médica.

 

 

— Beka!

Otabek largou a faca que estava descascando batata e saiu correndo até seu quarto onde Yuri gritou seu nome.

— Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou entrando com tudo no quarto.

Yuri colocou o dedo em frente a boca pedindo silêncio para Otabek enquanto estava com a outra mão passando lentamente pela barriga.

— O que foi? – Otabek sussurrou.

— Vem cá – Yuri sussurrou de volta.

Calmamente, o moreno foi até o companheiro e se sentou na frente do mesmo. De repente o rosto de Yuri se iluminou e ele começou a rir.

— Sinta.

Ele pegou a mão do moreno e a colocou um pouco abaixo e lateralmente na sua barriga. Não demorou muito para Otabek sentir um pequeno chute em sua mão.

— Ah! – exclamou o moreno.

Os dois começaram a rir enquanto esperava por outro chute e outro, e assim por quase uma hora. Até que Otabek se curvou para sussurrar para a barriga:

— Oi, bebê. Eu só queria dizer que eu te amo assim como eu amo o papai que está carregando você e quando você nascer nós vamos te amar e cuidar de você melhor do que qualquer pessoa poderia fazer, porque você vai ser muito bem recebido pelas pessoas que te amam, mas antes disso, não judia muito do papai, ok? Eu sei que esses chutes ficarão mais frequentes, mas pensa nele, porém, você está liberado para chutá-lo quando ele sair lá fora no frio, pois ele tem que se cuidar e nós dois sabemos disso. Ah! E lembre-se que ele tem que comer coisas saudáveis; não fica pedindo para ele comer chocolates e outras besteiras, eu sei que é gostoso, mas não exagera que faz mal.... Eu te amo – ele sussurra a última frase antes de beijar a barriga do namorado com carinho.

— O que foi isso, Beka? – perguntou Yuri completamente envergonhado enquanto sorria.

— Estou conversando com nosso bebê em particular, com licença – Otabek disse brincando.

— Me perdoa, pode continuar.

Otabek olhou para barriga de Yuri e travou; não sabia mais o que falar.

— Acabou a conversa.

Yuri riu alto antes de passar as mãos na barriga e dizer:

— Querido bebê, eu sou o papai que está te carregando e quero dizer que eu sou supercuidadoso por nós dois, seu outro papai que se preocupa demais, mas isso não é um coisa ruim. Não precisa parar de pedir chocolate, nós dois sabemos que é bom demais para parar de pedir, e, bem, eu já estou começando a sentir minha coluna começando a doer, mas não pense que isso é ruim, eu aguento por você. Pode me chutar o quanto quiser, mas tenta não apertar tanto minha bexiga quando eu estiver fora de casa, ok? Está um pouco difícil correr ultimamente. E para finalizar, eu te amo tanto quanto eu amo o outro papai.

— Ei! Como assim “tanto quanto”? Eu cheguei aqui primeiro!

— Eu sei, mas... mas não dá para ganhar, Beka.

— Eu vou embora, então! Fica aí com ela!

Otabek se levantou e foi até a porta do quarto, mas logo se virou e parou para olhar para Yuri.

— Estou bem magoado nesse momento, mas vou te perdoar – ele disse com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

— Mas, meu amor, não quer dizer que eu não te amo, é só que...

Yuri sorriu e bateu na cama do lado dele. De passos lentos, Otabek foi até ele e se deitou na cama colocando sua cabeça no peito do companheiro.

— Só vou dividir ele, porque é você, bebê, senão eu não ia dividir.

— Exatamente – Yuri sussurrou. – Não é porque agora eu amo duas pessoas que eu amo menos, só significa que agora meu amor é maior o suficiente para ser dividido.

Otabek levantou a cabeça para poder olhar nos olhos brilhantes de Yuri que não tirava seu sorriso do rosto.

— Você está lindo, Yura – ele sussurrou.

— Eu estou gordo.

— Está maravilhoso.

— Para, você está me deixando envergonhado.

— Deus grego.

— Para, Beka! – Yuri disse em voz alta ao rir.

O moreno passou a mão pelo pescoço de Yuri que logo fixou seus olhos nos do namorado.

— Me beija... – ele sussurrou.

— Nem precisa pedir...

 

 

Na 25ª semana de gestação, o emocional de Yuri não era o dos melhores. O sentimento de depressão era quase que inevitável. Ele não estava arrependido de sua escolha, mas seus sentimentos estavam descontrolados e para piorar, quando ele foi ao hospital naquela manhã e estava esperando para ser chamado, as pessoas olhavam para ele de um modo estranho que era familiar para ele. Uma moça tentou ajudar, mas só piorou a situação ao falar para ele não se importar que ele seria uma ótima mãe; Yuri sabia que ela não tinha falado por maldade, mas... era complicado. O loiro sentia que estavam vendo ele como mulher só por estar grávido e isso o incomodava.

Yuri levantou da cama lentamente, pois sua barriga havia crescido mais do que ele imaginava que cresceria, e foi em direção ao berço branco logo ao lado da sua cama. Havia roupinhas de bebê de todas as cores que ele e Otabek compraram alguns dias antes, cada uma mais delicada que a outra. O loiro pegou um macacão branco e levou para perto do rosto, sentindo uma vontade enorme de chorar novamente.

— Me desculpa por eu me sentir assim, bebê, eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz, mas eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu só não queria me sentir assim... me desculpa...

Sozinho, Yuri chorou molhando o macacão em sua mão, se sentindo tão mal consigo que teve que voltar para a cama e se deitar novamente. Já fazia um bom tempo que Yuri estava naquele estado, o que estava deixando Otabek preocupado a cada dia que ele saía para trabalhar e deixava seu companheiro em casa.

Voltando para a casa naquela noite, o moreno parou no supermercado para comprar alguns doces para o namorado, com intuito de animá-lo um pouco. Ao sair da loja, percebeu que havia começado a chuviscar, então foi andando rapidamente até o estacionamento. Antes de entrar no carro, Otabek ouviu alguns miados distante; olhou para os lados tentando procurar da onde vinha aquele barulho e logo avistou uma caixa de papelão há alguns metros de distância dele. Otabek deixou as sacolas no carro e tirou seu terno para andar até a caixa onde se encontrava um gato em pé com três filhotes miando ao seu redor. O moreno olhou para os lados novamente e colocou seu terno em cima da caixa para protegê-los da chuva que aumentava; pegou-os e foi em direção ao seu carro para ir para a casa.

— Estou em casa, Yura – Otabek disse ao passar pela porta com a caixa e a sacola.

Sem resposta. Ele sabia que Yuri estava no quarto deitado.

— Tenho um presente para você – ele disse ao tirar os sapatos e ir em direção ao companheiro.

Yuri estava deitado de lado com um travesseiro em meio as pernas enquanto olhava para o nada.

— Ah, Yura...

Otabek deixou a caixa no chão assim como a sacola e foi se sentar na cama ao seu lado.

— Como está se sentindo? – ele perguntou.

— Não sei, Beka... não sei dizer.

Yuri não sorria há alguns dias e sua voz estava mais apagada do que das outras vezes que se sentiu depressivo.

— Eu tenho um presente para te alegrar – Otabek disse ao acariciar a bochecha do namorado.

— Que presente? – Yuri perguntou desanimado.

No mesmo tempo, o loiro ouviu miados ecoando pelo quarto e logo se sentou na cama com a ajuda de Otabek.

— Isso é um gato?! – ele perguntou surpreso.

Otabek sorriu ao ver o rosto de Yuri iluminar pela primeira vez naquela semana. Ele se levantou e foi pegar a caixa para colocá-la em cima da cama. Yuri soltou um pequeno grito de empolgação ao ver os filhotes se apoiando na beirada do papelão enquanto o gato maior se mantinha deitado como se estivesse cansado.

— Eles estavam no estacionamento do supermercado abandonados, estava começando a chover e eu não pude deixá-los lá, pensei que você ia gostar.

— Eu amei! – Yuri disse tirando os filhotes da caixa.

— Nós podemos ser os pais deles também – Otabek disse sorrindo.

— Sim! Ela vai chegar e já terá irmãozinhos – Yuri disse animado ao pegar um dos filhotes na mão. – Precisamos dar leite para eles, acho que estão com fome.

— Sim, provavelmente. Vou pegar uma tigela – Otabek avisou antes de sair do quarto.

Yuri colocou os filhotes na cama onde ficaram andando de um lado para o outro. Logo pegou o gato maior que parecia cansado para colocá-lo em seu colo.

— Você cuidou bem deles, garoto, tudo vai ficar bem agora. Obrigado por seu esforço.

Ao receber o carinho de Yuri em seus pelos, o gato acabou por dormir em seu colo antes mesmo de Otabek voltar.

— Ele deve ter protegido com todas as forças os filhotes – Yuri disse quando o moreno apareceu no quarto

— Um pai sempre protege seus filhos com todas as forças.

— Você não sabe se ele é o pai mesmo.

— E quem disse que para ser pai precisa ter alguma ligação sanguínea, senhor Plisetsky? Pai é quem cuida!

— Meu deus, olha o que eu acabei de falar! – Yuri disse indignado.

— Normal, às vezes falamos coisas que saem automáticas de nós. Provavelmente é o que aconteceu com a mulher lá no hospital.

— Sim... eu sei... eu não culpei ela, só me senti um pouco mal.

— E você tem todo direito de se sentir mal, meu amor, mas quando você se sentir assim não guarde seus sentimentos para você, fala comigo, ok? Eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

— Obrigado, Beka... – Yuri sussurrou.

Os filhotes eram crescidos o suficiente para conseguirem beber o leite sozinhos, e logo depois de um tempo, os três começaram a subir pela perna de Yuri. Otabek ia tirar eles, mas o loiro o impediu.

— Deixa. Quero ver o que eles vão fazer – disse Yuri.

Com dificuldade para subir na barriga de Yuri, Otabek deu uma pequena ajuda aos gatos e os colocou em cima. Surpreendentemente, os filhotes pararam de andar e se deitaram na barriga de Yuri antes mesmo de caírem no sono. O moreno tirou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto daquele momento lindo, onde que pela primeira vez na semana, Yuri sorriu tão maravilhosamente como qualquer outro dia.

 

 

A gravidez teve seus altos e baixos, mas apesar de algumas semanas depressivas para Yuri, a gestação lhe trouxe um sentimento de aceitação com seu próprio corpo ao passar dos meses; uma aceitação muito maior do que ele já havia passado na vida. A sensação de se sentir incompleto e desconfortável por não ter feito sua cirurgia de redesignação sexual foi cada vez desaparecendo. Tudo começou quando sua psicóloga indicou palestras sobre transgêneros para Yuri; lá haviam mais pessoas como ele, assim como pessoas diferentes dele, cada uma com seu próprio pensamento, com sua própria sexualidade, com seu próprio gênero. As pessoas compartilhavam sua história de vida e como se aceitaram para começarem a passar por sua transição; a maioria das histórias eram tristes e difíceis, a maioria dos depoimentos eram cheios de lutas da parte dos transgêneros que tiveram que viver em uma sociedade transfóbica que machuca, e, às vezes, literalmente. Houve uma palestra sobre a diferença entre sexualidade e identidade de gênero, onde algumas pessoas sempre confundem os dois; essa palestra fez Yuri pensar sobre si mesmo, aliás, mesmo ele estando com Otabek, fazendo dele gay, Yuri não sabia realmente qual era sua sexualidade, pois ao longo da sua vida, ele não havia se interessado por ninguém além do moreno. Quando Yuri pensava no amor, não havia uma preferência por um gênero específico em sua mente, ele só pensava no sentimento; se houvesse amor, quem se importaria com o restante? Nas palestras também houveram depoimentos sobre o pensamento de cada transgênero sobre a cirurgia de redesignação sexual; alguns precisavam dela para se sentirem bem consigo por completo, assim como alguns aceitavam seu corpo como ele era, sem precisar da cirurgia, tudo dependia de cada pessoa, e assim, Yuri foi cada vez se descobrindo. Por fim, aceitação de Yuri com seu corpo ficou mais forte, pois o pensamento de “o órgão sexual não define o gênero de cada um” ficou frequente em sua mente, pois independente da cirurgia ou não, a questão principal era a felicidade. Você está feliz? Como você se sente consigo mesmo? Está se sentindo bem com seu próprio corpo? Sim? Então, o que mais importa? O importante era ser feliz, e no momento, Yuri estava, porém...

Na 30ª semana de gestação, Yuri estava saindo do banho depois de uma tarde com dores estranhas na barriga, mas achou que era normal já que o nono mês estava chegando, porém, ao terminar de colocar suas roupas, uma dor insuportável lhe invadiu fazendo-o se curvar segurando a barriga com as mãos.

— Beka! – Yuri gritou.

Era final de semana e Otabek estava na sala assistindo TV, na mesma hora, ele percebeu que o grito de Yuri não era o mesmo de sempre. Foi correndo até o banheiro a tempo de ver o namorado com uma expressão desesperada com sangue escorrendo pelas pernas.

— Beka... – Yuri tremia sem conseguir ficar em pé.

— Ok, ok, vamos para o hospital.

Otabek começou a ficar desesperado, mas foi segurar o loiro que logo se apoiou nele para se deixar a levar para o carro.

— Nossa bebê... Beka... – Yuri já chorava imaginando o pior. – É muito cedo!

O loiro sentia dores constantes na região da sua barriga que tirava deles gritos abafados dentro do carro.

— Beka... eu vou perder nosso bebê... – Yuri dizia entre os gemidos.

— Calma, Yura, ninguém vai perder ninguém. Se acalma estamos chegando.

Otabek apertava o volante para controlar suas mãos trêmulas e dirigia o mais rápido para o hospital, porém, o trânsito impediu de ele prosseguir.

— Droga! – ele bateu no volante.

Yuri tentava respirar fundo enquanto sentia suas contrações ficarem mais frequentes, ao mesmo tempo que o sangue continuava a escorrer por suas pernas.

— Yura, calma. Olha para mim.

Otabek pegou o rosto do companheiro com as mãos e respirou calmamente para o outro tentar imitá-lo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que está doendo, mas aguenta firme, ok? Não pensa em nenhuma tragédia; você vai ficar bem, o bebê vai ficar bem... – Otabek dizia rapidamente, enquanto fixava seus olhos no do companheiro, esperando que o trânsito voltasse a colaborar.

Yuri assentiu com a cabeça de olhos arregalados em desespero sentindo outra onda de dor lhe atingir.

Quando os dois chegaram no hospital, Otabek saiu desesperado do carro gritando por ajuda. Rapidamente enfermeiros vieram ao seu encontro com uma cadeira de rodas, levando rapidamente Yuri para dentro. O moreno seguiu o companheiro que já não conseguia abafar seus gritos de dor. Ele estava tentando não pensar no pior, mas estava com medo; estava com medo pelas duas pessoas que ele amava e por um momento pôde imaginar o medo que Yuri estava sentindo, e simplesmente respirou fundo para poder continuar a dar apoio ao seu namorado.

— Você não pode entrar, senhor – a enfermeira parou Otabek.

— Ele tem que entrar! – Yuri gritou antes de se contorcer de dor. – Eu não vou conseguir sem ele! Ele precisa estar aqui!

Yuri já estava colocado em uma cama de hospital grande com alguns enfermeiros colocando fios em seu peito e pegando o ultrassom.

— A placenta dele rompeu. Cadê a médica?! – alguém perguntou nervoso. – Vamos precisar fazer uma cesárea.

— Não! É muito cedo! Ainda falta dois meses – Yuri gritava.

— Querido, nós precisamos fazer o parto, senão vai ser perigoso para vocês dois – uma residente falou calmamente para ele.

— E-Eu não quero perder meu bebê!

— Vamos fazer todo o possível para salvar os dois.

— Salva o bebê! Qualquer coisa, salva ele! Ele é prioridade!

Otabek fechou os olhos sentindo seu peito doer.

— Beka, você vai entender, não é? – Yuri olhava desesperado para o namorado.

— Yura... – Otabek deixou suas lágrimas descerem e assentiu com a cabeça antes de ir até ele e segurar sua mão.

Otabek não queria perder ninguém; ele não sabia o que fazer, queria falar para Yuri que eles podiam tentar de novo e que ele deveria se colocar em primeiro lugar, mas sabia que se o loiro perdesse o bebê sem ter lutado com todas suas forças por ele, sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Otabek estava desesperado demais em imaginar sua vida sem Yuri para ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Não demorou para a médica chegar e confirmar a cesárea. Logo, Yuri foi vestido adequadamente para partir em direção a sala de cirurgia, com Otabek atrás vestindo-se para acompanhá-lo.

Yuri já não gritava mais de dor por causa dos remédios, mas estava acordado enquanto chorava.

— Beka... e se o bebê morrer? O que eu vou fazer se eu perder nosso filho? – Yuri sussurrava quase inaudível, mas não para Otabek.

Perto da sua cabeça, Otabek sussurrou enquanto segurava a mão de Yuri.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Yura. Você precisa se acalmar e não pensar no pior. Os médicos vão fazer o melhor deles para nós não perdermos ninguém. Eu logo vou te levar para a casa junto com nosso bebê e vamos apresentá-lo para os gatinhos que provavelmente vão amá-lo assim como nós vamos amá-lo, Yura, assim como eu te amo; nós vamos ver ela crescer e quando um rapaz ou uma garota quiser destruir o coração dela, eu vou estar lá para protegê-la e você vai me impedir de expulsar da nossa casa todo mundo que eu achar suspeito perto da nossa filha.

Yuri sorriu enquanto chorava ao imaginar aquela cena e por um momento, seu nervosismo melhorou.

— Não esqueça que eu te amo – Yuri sussurrou.

— Eu não vou esquecer, Yura, você vai me lembrar disso todos os dias pelo resto das nossas vidas.

Yuri apertou os lábios e olhou para cima.

— Está pronto, senhor Plisetsky? – a médica perguntou tirando sua máscara ao chegar perto dos dois.

— Salva ela, ok? – Yuri perguntou calmamente.

— Darei o meu melhor pelos dois.

O tempo todo Otabek segurou a mão de Yuri tentando controlar o tremor dos dois.

Após mais ou menos 40 minutos de nervosismo por parte dos pais naquela sala, o bebê nasceu, porém, não chorou.

— Vamos cuidar da sua, menina, senhor Plisetsky, não fique preocupado.

— Eu não estou ouvindo o choro dela! – Yuri gritou.

— Calma, Yuri, vamos esperar.

Otabek olhava o que Yuri não podia observar; alguns médicos trabalhavam em um bebê prematuro que parecia tão frágil que parecia que iria quebrar a qualquer momento. O que ele não estava prestando atenção era como os médicos trabalhavam desesperados em Yuri.

— O que está acontecendo, Beka? – Yuri perguntou desesperado.

— Eles estão tentando salvar nossa filha, Yura. Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor.

Otabek beijou a testa do namorado que ficava mais nervoso com o passar do tempo, até que um choro agudo irrompeu pela sala. Yuri sorriu aliviado e disse:

— Ela chorou, Beka... ela está viva... tenho certeza... que ela será tão linda quanto vo...

Os olhos de Yuri se fecharam e Otabek ouviu um som constante vindo do monitor cardíaco que mostrava os batimentos do namorado desaparecendo.

— Yura!

Otabek só soube gritar o nome da pessoa que amava, logo sendo afastado por enfermeiros enquanto via os médicos tentando ressuscitar Yuri, que mesmo sem podido ver a filha, sorriu pela última vez naquela sala, esperançoso que agora tudo ficaria bem.

 

 

**** **_2 anos depois_ **

****

Otabek acordou ouvindo alguém pulando no berço ao seu lado e logo olhou para o relógio que marcava quase três da manhã. Ele passou as mãos no cabelo e bocejou antes de se levantar e parar em frente ao berço.

— Você viu que horas são, garota? Por que está tão agitada, posso saber?

— “Papa”

A garota de cabelos negros e olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda estendia os braços em direção a Otabek enquanto sorria. O moreno pegou ela nos braços levando-a para sala de estar. Se sentou e colocou a menina em pé no seu colo ajudando a sustenta-la pelos braços.

— Você sabe que não pode ficar acordada essa hora e ainda por cima pulando no berço. Quantas vezes vou ter que falar isso para você?

A menina sorriu para Otabek e deu um leve beijo em seu nariz.

— Não tente me ganhar com beijos, você sabe que devia estar dormindo.

A garota tentava pular; às vezes se desiquilibrando ao pisar em falso nas coxas do seu pai, mas ainda era sustentada pelo mesmo e quando ela se acalmou, Otabek a fitou sorrindo.

— Você é igualzinha seu pai – ele sussurrou.

— “Papa”

— É, seu papai, o outro papai. Seus cabelos podem ser negros como os meus, mas você é totalmente igual a ele; não para quieta, com esses olhos lindos e um sorriso... encantador. Ele disse que provavelmente você seria linda como eu, mas você é linda como ele.

— “Lida”

— Isso! Linda!

Otabek abraçou a filha tomando cuidado para não a apertar demais.

Para alguém de dois anos, a garota ainda era pequena e estava em uma dieta para atingir o peso ideal para sua idade. Depois de ficar quase quatro meses no hospital se recuperando por ter nascida prematuramente e de todas as cirurgias que foi submetida ainda pequena, a filha de Otabek finalmente pôde ir para a casa em segurança. No dia em que o moreno a colocou no berço pela primeira vez enquanto estava adormecia, o mesmo caiu no chão e chorou por horas. Foram meses de desespero e o alívio por tudo ter terminado bem era demais para caber no peito daquele homem que dormiu no chão do lado do berço.

Logo que a garota se acalmou, a mesma se aconchegou nos braços do pai que fez carinho em seus cabelos negros durante vários minutos e logo os dois foram para o quarto. A menina não estava com sono, mas sua agitação havia cessado.

Quando Otabek foi colocá-la no berço, ela tentou o segurar enquanto o chamava alto. O moreno colocou o dedo em frente aos lábios e pediu silêncio.

— Já está tarde, meu amor, não grite.

A menina fez uma cara de choro e Otabek a pegou novamente, para então levá-la junto com ele para sua cama. O moreno deitou de barriga para cima e colocou sua filha em seu peito que logo se aconchegou e colocou o polegar na boca. Suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos dela que não demorou muito para dormir tranquilamente. Otabek ficou olhando para o teto com o sorriso no rosto, pois mesmo que fosse três da manhã, não havia nada como ser acordado pela sua filha... não, havia algo melhor...

— Está tudo bem? – o loiro ao seu lado perguntou.

Otabek ficou alguns minutos olhando para a pessoa que ele amava, podendo enxergar seu rosto tão lindo na fraca luz que vinha do abajur. Yuri coçou os olhos cansado e bocejou antes de se sentar na cama ao lado de Otabek.

— Ela está agitada esses dias – Yuri sussurrou.

— Sim, mais do que o normal.

— Você não precisava ter levantado, Beka.

— Tudo bem, eu não me importo. Você já fica com ela o dia inteiro, provavelmente está cansado.

— Mas você vai trabalhar amanhã.

— Amanhã é sábado, Yura – Otabek sussurrou enquanto ria da confusão do namorado.

— Nossa, ela está me fazendo até perder a noção do tempo.

— Vou passar o final de semana todo com ela por você.

Yuri olhou para Otabek e fez beicinho.

— E quando você vai ficar comigo?

— Eu fico com você a hora que quiser, meu amor – ele sussurrou sorrindo.

O loiro se curvou para beijar os lábios de Otabek antes de sussurrar perto de sua boca:

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo...

Otabek abriu o braço esquerdo para Yuri repousar sua cabeça em seu peito e logo acariciou seus cabelos dourado.

Na primavera de dois anos atrás, Yuri sorriu pela última vez naquela sala de cirurgia antes de morrer por questão de minutos... até que seu coração voltou a bater, assim como o da sua filha que esperava por estar no colo do seu pai. Yuri nunca mais poderia ter filhos depois das complicações que aconteceram em sua cesárea, mas não importava, pois, sua filha havia sobrevivido e isso bastava para ele.

Depois de dois anos, o loiro não tinha feito sua cirurgia de redesignação sexual, pois ao passar do tempo, sua aceitação consigo, que começou na gravidez, foi ficando cada vez mais forte em sua vida; Yuri não precisava da cirurgia para ser feliz, ele estava bem com seu corpo e todas suas particularidades.

Quando sua filha e Yuri estavam no hospital, Otabek nunca desistiu de acreditar por todos os dias enquanto esperava as pessoas que ele amava acordarem. Mesmo ouvindo da médica que ele deveria se preparar para o pior, o moreno se manteve firme e, mesmo quando semanas se passaram e Yuri não havia acordado, suas mãos estavam segurando a dele até o momento que ele pôde ver aqueles olhos verdes novamente.

Yuri esperou por sua filha. Otabek esperou pelos dois. O que eles tinham em comum? A esperança. A esperança sempre manteve firme as pessoas que nunca desistem de acreditar que tudo dará certo. Independentemente da situação, “acreditar” nos torna forte para continuar caminhando todos os dias da nossa vida. Não importa o quanto está doendo no momento, essa dor sempre irá embora; mesmo que demore um pouco, se manter firme é importante. O medo, a preocupação e o nervosismo, até mesmo a vontade de desistir sempre irá nos perseguir, porque somos humanos, mas esses sentimentos não nos tornam mais fracos, pois até para desistir é preciso de força. Cada pessoa demorará seu devido tempo para atingir sua verdadeira felicidade. Yuri atingiu a dele, assim como Otabek. Às vezes, apenas precisamos de alguém para nos ajudar a seguir nosso caminho que no começo parece impossível de se percorrer. A vida passa trazendo diversos tipos de experiências; das mais dolorosas para as mais alegres, mas se nós acreditarmos, tudo dará certo no final, nós só precisamos ter um pouco de... esperança.

Ainda acordado depois que Yuri dormiu, Otabek acariciou os cabelos da filha que havia adormecido com o polegar na boca. Podia ter passado dois anos, mas ele ainda não conseguia acalmar seu coração ao olhar para filha e Yuri que dormiam juntos com ele todas as noites.

— Boa noite, Yuri – Otabek sussurrou ao beijar o topo da cabeça do namorado. – Boa noite, Hope – sussurrou para a filha. – Eu amo vocês...

Naquele pequeno quarto, aquela família dormiu tranquilamente enquanto do lado de fora de suas vidas, algumas pessoas persistiam em dizer em como tudo aquilo era absurdo, mas, como algo tão recheado de amor e felicidade podia ser absurdo? Aliás, quem se importa se houver amor? Naquela família, o que mais tinha era amor, e uma pequena esperança, que agora dormia. Uma pequena esperança que apesar de ter sido difícil de se manter... sobreviveu; para então provar que apesar de tudo, tudo ficaria bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história, assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la <3   
> Como sempre, comentários e críticas construtivas sempre são bem-vindas, então fiquem à vontade <3   
> Beijinhos e nos vemos em outras histórias ou em CYHMN mesmo, porque eu acho que essa semana tem capítulo novo sim! Aguentem firme <3


End file.
